Unnexpected - Jacob & Charlie
by kardashtwilight
Summary: Charlie shows Jacob how he feels. And Jacob Responds. The love shown is rated M / M so not suitable for 16 - 18 's. JACOB AND CHARLIE *graphic J&C sex scene*


_"hey Charlie, where's Bella?"_ Jacob asked, he was just passing through but wondered if she was still with that bloodsucker; Cullen.

_"She's out with Edward Jake. Why?"_ the moment Jacob heard the word he felt sick. Nausea traveling through his stomach. When i didn't reply charlie flashed a grin, a heart-melting grin and said "Jake?"

I coughed out my words, _"no reason really"_. Charlie's face sadden, just a little but enough to make me wonder why..._"Come in Jake."_ Charlie asked and i was happy to obey. As i sat on the small sofa, Charlie squeezed in beside me, unusual because he always sits on the armchair with more space...

I noticed that i was still shirtless as the back of the warm blue sofa rubbed against my bare back.

_"So, everything okay...Jake?"_ Charlie asked in a caring voice, yet his voice had a husky rough edge to it. _"Yeah! Everything is just..fine...just fi-" _I was cut of by Charlies hand on my thigh, rubbing on-top of my thin cut-off's. My eyes darted down to his hand, which not took a firm hold just below my crotch.

His hand didn't move, i've been waiting for this for years...even before bella moved back to forks. Charlie expected me to move, or flinch away...but i didn't. Instead i just sat there...not knowing what to do.

Charlie leaned in and his lips crashed onto mine, my lips were firmly shut but as i felt his tongue pass over my lips i parted them, allowing him to push his warm tongue inside my mouth. After a few seconds i responded...i joined him, and started to kiss him back. Moving my hand to his face and rubbing his stubble...as he moved his hand onto the rock hard bulge that had formed in my pants. Charlie looked up and a flash of regret passed through his eyes...but disappeared as he stood. He was wearing light faded jeans that clung to his legs and emphasized the huge - not even semi - bulge that he was packing. As he unpopped the button at the top of his jeans he looked up at me and saw me biting my lip, he let out a small, sexy laugh and pulled down the zip.

Charlie was going commando. He had no underwear on...just his jeans. As the zipper pulled down over his huge pale rod, it hung in front of my eyes, hairy and uncut. It must have been at least 9". He pressed the shaft up to my lips...it was still soft. His sweaty scent filled the room as he pushed his dick into my mouth...hardening by the second. After a few bobs of my head I started to lick up and down the shaft...making sue I had lapped up all of the pre-cum. I took his balls in my mouth and rolled them in between my tongue and nibbled at the edges. His hard rod stood to full attention in my face, touching my forehead. _"Like it?" C_harlie asked...a heard a smile in his voice. I pulled my face off of his dick and looked up...he was smiling down at me.

"_yes!"_ I spluttered...the saliva spitting onto his dick. _"Stand up"_ He almost ordered but I obeyed. He pulled the strings holding my cut-off's in place and they fell...leaving me naked in the room. As he pulled off his shirt I saw the light six pack underneath his skin. His arms lifted up revealing his hairy armpits; thick with hair. My stiff rod hardened even more, and touched the hair at the base of his dick. He clutched my dick with a firm grip and started pounding on it...as he let go he pushed me onto the kitchen table, walked over to the door and locked it. As he closed the space between us he asked _"Got lube? Condom?"_.

After a few seconds I replied, as I laid chest down on the table, I craned my neck round. _"naah, we don't need it?" _it was almost a question towards the end...but he didn't answer. He spat onto the head of his uncut rod and rubbed it onto my puckered hole. Teasing my ass. _"Ready?"_ he asked...but before I could speak he was in me...my muscles contracting around his hard dick. He pulled out slowly and pushed harder, deeper into my ass.

"_...aah...ah"_ The moan escaped my lips as he pounded my ass, the table rocking as he pushed deeper and deeper. The room was dark, the curtains were closed; which was a good thing...because if anyone had looked through the window now...

"_aah fuck yeah!" _Charlie exclaimed as he thrusted. His thighs slapping on my ass. _"Im so close Jacob! Ahh..ah!" _As his pounding got faster I could feel his dick throbbing in my ass...warm and hard, yet soft and enjoyable.

Charlie pulled out of my ass and flipped me over, he was pounding his cock..._"ahh" _his deep roar filled the room as his warm cum shot all over my face, chest and my bronze abs. As he was still shooting onto my face he walked over to my head and pushed his junk in my mouth...forcing the rest of his juices down my throat.

When he was done he fell next to me, with his eyes shut...I stood and went over to him...above his head ans shot my load all over his eyes and mouth...as his eyes flickered open he licked his lips and opened his mouth. The last of my spunk entering his lips. I collapsed on top of him and my face landed next to his armpit, sweaty and the manly scent filled the air around me. Charlie let out a faint laugh and then I closed my eyes. I wasn't asleep, I could hear him lift me off of him and put his arms under me and carry me slowly up the stairs into his small room...shutting and bolting the door behind him.

As he placed me on the bed he didn't collapse next to me like I thought he would, he knelt on the floor over me and pressed his face into my rod, pushing his nose into my hairy mound. I threw my head back and arched my back...pushing my now-hard dick deeper into his throat. I heard him gag but he carried on. When my bronze-coloured rod was hard he got up and traded places with me. As I stood he lifted his legs, and placed them over my shoulders. I thrusted my big rod deep inside of him...he didn't tense around my rod but he did let out a moan. The moan made me plunge deeper into his ass, intensifying the pleasure for us both.

I let go, spraying my second load into his ass, filling him up. As I pulled out cum leaded out of his hot ass.

I laid next to him and his lips met mine, as he plunged his tongue into my mouth I responded. Doing the same, and kissing him back.

There was a banging on the door, then we heard Bella's voice quietly from outside; _"Dad! Why is the door bolted?!"_

**THANKYOU FOR READING, I AM NOT STEPHANIE MEYER AND I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT:SAGA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. ALSO THIS IS A NON-PROFIT STORY AND I DO NOT EARN ANYTHING FROM IT. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS AND PLEASE REVIEW! :) ****_-KTWI_**


End file.
